


Episodica: Darker Than Gemini

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Poetry based off the episodes.
Collections: Experimental Fic





	1. Ep1 - Truth of it All

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Darker than Black. This was an experimental idea of writing a poem in response to each episode as I watched a series.

_Life should have been filled  
With the simple joys  
Of boyfriends and birthdays  
Also unending friendships_

_But that isn't the truth at all  
Life can be quite bitter  
Quite painful, and hurtful  
Yet, that was hidden away_

_Why protect from the truth  
Too keep the lies at bay  
In the end it will hurt  
More so then not_

_Where did your love lie  
After that fateful day  
You separate into two  
What should be one_

_There is a bond truly in Gemini  
To say that he is gone  
I can not see it there  
He is still my brother_


	2. Ep2 - What is Truth?

Inside and outside  
Through a twisting plot  
Wondering what truth is  
Where is does lie

Or is in fact truth  
Simply itself a lie  
And the lies known  
Were really the truth

Turning the world  
Upside down, inside out  
Not understanding  
Happenings that happen

Hoping now and again  
To simply live a life  
Yet through what pain  
Must one go?

Is the enemy a friend  
Is the friend an enemy  
Who can we trust  
To keep us from harm

Where can one go  
Away from persecution  
To safety and freedom  
A new kind of heaven


End file.
